A Scary Movie And A Potter
by Smart Kira
Summary: Dana has Ryan babysit their younger brother Harry. Ryan and the guys however decide to watch a scary movie and that means bad news for Harry who gets a nightmare.


**A Scary Movie And A Potter**

"Are you sure everything will be ok? While I am gone can you handle this? Call me if anything goes wrong ok?" Dana said question after question. As she stood in Ryan's room with their younger brother Harry by her she fired her questions at her brother Dana couldn't help but ruffle Harry's hair a little bit; out of the corner of her eye Dana saw Harry squirm under her hand. It only caused Dana to do it once more. Dana's older brother Ryan just laughed and pushed her out the door; and said "Don't worry about a thing sis I've got this right Harry? And besides you'll be late for yours and Kelsey's night out so go already!" Dana somehow managed to wiggle her way out of Ryan's grasp and once she did Dana then knelt down to Harry's height and said "Be good ok and call me if anything goes wrong ok" "Honestly sis I think you're just overreacting about this whole situation.

You have nothing to worry about ok. So go already don't keep Kelsey waiting" Ryan said looking at his sister. Looking up at her brother Dana said "I am not overreacting Ryan I am just protective that's all I don't want anything to happen to Harry that's all." Ryan just raised his eyebrow at the protective part so Dana quickly corrected herself and said "Ok so I am overprotective of Harry unlike you Ryan." "Hey" was all Ryan said Dana could hear the hurt in his voice. Laughing at Ryan's reaction Dana quickly kissed Harry's forehead and told him to be good; and then just like that Dana was gone.

Meanwhile after dinner Ryan, Carter, Joel, and Chad decided to have a guys night. So after dinner the guys decided to meet up in the rec room of the aqua guys decided to watch a scary movie and Ryan brought Harry along so he wouldn't feel left out. If Ryan knew what was going to happen next he and the guys would've had second thoughts about dragging Harry along for the ride. The rest of the night went off without a hitch or so Harry thought; because once the movie was over Ryan put Harry straight to bed. Hours later Dana and Kelsey reentered the Aqua Base as quietly as the could; then they bid each other goodnight and went to their respective rooms.

Just before heading to her room Dana decided to check on her younger brother Harry. "AAAHHHH!" a voice suddenly screamed making Dana jumped it took a few moments for her to realize that the voice belonged to caused Dana's blood to run cold as she had numerous thoughts running through her head as she ran to Harry's room at full speed. Meanwhile Harry bolted up in bed he was covered in sweat as he tried to catch his breath. Harry constantly kept telling himself that it was just a dream. Harry was trying his very best to get that scary movie out of his mind.

It was then Harry heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall; and they were getting closer and closer to his room. Harry slowly brought his bed sheets closer to his face in fear. Suddenly his door opened and Harry saw a dark shape standing in the doorway. "AAAHHH!" Harry screamed once again as he threw his bed sheets over him in fear. "He's come back! Don't hurt me please!" Harry said from under the covers shaking with fear. Perplexed by this Dana made her way over to Harry's bed and switched on his bedside table and looked at his terrified form from under the covers.

Shaking Harry gently Dana said "Who's come back Harry no one's here?" Harry stopped shaking and peaked out from under the covers; "Dana is that you?" Harry asked. Dana laughed quietly and said "Yeah Harry it's me now tell me what's wrong who's comeback no ones here?"

"I had a nightmare that's all" Harry told his older sister. "My poor little baby" Dana replied as she gathered Harry into her arms in a loving embrace. "Want to tell me about it? Was it about Lord Voldemort again?" Dana asked as she poked and prodded Harry gently.

Harry was hesitant at first he didn't want to get his older brother Ryan and the others in trouble. Harry knew he'd have to tell his older sister the truth; otherwise he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so while Dana stroked Harry's hair affectionately. Harry confessed everything to Dana since she left with Kelsey till she came back; needless to say Dana wasn't happy one bit she was going to give her brother and the guys an earful in the morning. How dare they hurt Harry like that make him watch a scary movie and then have nightmares like that. After a while staying in each other's arms for a little while longer. Dana moved to let Harry go back to sleep Dana felt a soft tug on her arm.

Looking over at Harry who was almost half asleep; "Stay please" Harry said as sleep over took him once again; he watched as his older sister shook her head and with that Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face. Dana nodded as she watched Harry fall asleep once again. Once Dana made sure that Harry was asleep she left for her own room to change into her night clothes. Seconds later Dana returned and got in next to Harry who woke ever so slightly, "Dana?" Harry started to say "Yeah Harry it's me go back to sleep ok." Harry said nothing because he already fell back to sleep. As soon as Dana laid down next to Harry pulling him closer to her it didn't take long for sleep to overcome her.

Dana made sure to have a protective arm wrapped around Harry as she slept; to chase all the nightmare demons following morning however was a different story. Captain Mitchell had gone to his daughter's room to ask her something. But to his surprise she wasn't there he then began to wonder where could she be. Meanwhile in the cafeteria Dana got Harry and herself some breakfast. As Harry continued to eat Dana excused herself because she had some business to attend to; and she didn't need Harry to see it.

It didn't take long for Dana to find her victims "give me one good reason why I should let you or the other guys watch Harry ever again!" Dana shouted at her brother, Carter, Joel and Chad causing the men to jump slightly. "Hey sis your back how was your night out with Kelsey?" Ryan chuckled nervously as he faced his sister. Who by all means did not look happy one bit "It was great thanks for asking Ryan" was Dana's reply. Carter, Chad and Joel meanwhile were sweating bullets all three were unsure of what Dana was going to do to them. "Now answer my question you idiots!" Dana said as menacingly as she could; snapping all four men out of their train of thoughts.

"Which one of you forced Harry to watch a scary movie last night!?" Dana said angrily to the four men in question.

"What we didn't force Harry to watch the scary movie last night" Ryan told his sister; Dana however didn't believe her brother one single bit. "You did bring him along though" Carter countered Ryan shot Carter a would you kindly shut the hell up look. This only increased Dana's suspicions even further "it was all Carter's fault blame him sis!" Ryan suddenly said. This time Carter shot Ryan a look not before saying "Say what!" Then all of the guys started blaming each other for Harry's sudden predicament. Seconds later Captain Mitchell arrived and heard all the ruckus from a mile away and wondered what was going on.

"EVERYONE JUST BE QUIET ALREADY!" the Captain shouted this caused everyone to quiet down almost immediately. "Now would someone mind telling me what's going on?" the Captain asked Dana proceed to tell her father everything that happened; from her night out with Kelsey to comforting Harry from a nightmare he received from watching a scary movie thanks to the guys.

The guys also noted that the Captain didn't look at all too pleased; and that Dana had a slight smirk on her face. "I wonder what their punishment should be" Captain Mitchell said out loud stroking his chin. "I have an idea!" Dana suddenly said as she whispered in her father's ear causing him to smile. The guys knew this couldn't be good "Oh nice going Ryan!" Joel said sarcastically as he scrubbed the galley floor.

"Yeah Ryan thanks a lot Carter and Chad" chimed in the pair were knee deep in dishes and warm soapy water. They were trying to get the endless supply of dishes done but they just seem to keep on coming with no end in sight. "How was I supposed to know the kid was going to get a nightmare after watching the movie!" Ryan tried to defend himself. Carter, Chad and Joel just growled in response and returned back to the tasks they were given. "Um you missed a spot Ryan!" a voice replied "Yeah you missed a spot big brother!" another voice said cheekly. Ryan just looked up and glared at his sister and younger brother.

But said nothing as he went back to work at his task at lunch time slowly approached Kelsey Winslow entered the cafeteria; and saw Dana, Harry and Captain Mitchell having lunch. Walking over to them she asked "Has any of you seen Chad?" Swallowing her food Dana proceed to tell her what happened the night after they came home. Kelsey was just as disgusted as Dana and Captain Mitchell were; she was going to give the guys an earful of her own. Kelsey also felt bad for Harry and what he went through.

Seconds later you could heard Kelsey shouting at the guys and them groaning in response. As the Mitchell family finished lunch Dana asked "Say dad you never told me or Harry how long the guys were punished for?" "Well I told them they were to be punished for this little stunt until I saw fit" Captain Mitchell replied. "Harry is everything alright you're awfully quiet?" Dana asked her younger brother. As she watched him play with his food a little bit; "is everything alright son?" Captain Mitchell asked his youngest son. Looking up at his sister and father Harry said "Have the two of you seen Hedwig she wasn't in my room this morning?"

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen her either" Dana said. "Maybe she escaped?" Captain Mitchell said. Harry simply shook his head and said dejectedly "No she'd always come back." "Oh Harry don't cry we'll find Hedwig don't worry she couldn't have gotten far" Dana said as she pulled Harry into a loving yey comforting hug. Meanwhile back in the galley "What a day!?" Ryan said to no one in particular. "Your telling me!" Joel said not only do we have to fight demons; but now we have to clean the galley before dinner service starts. "And before we go to bed then after breakfast and once again after lunch" Chad said as he came up behind Joel.

"Come on guys let's get started the galley isn't going to clean itself you know" Ryan said dejectedly. The others agreed with him shortly there after; "at least this can't get any worse" Carter said as he scrubbed the floor. "You spoke to soon Carter look!" Chad said Carter followed Chad's finger until he saw a very familiar looking bird staring them down from high in the raptors. "Oh on" Joel started to say this is bad really really bad. He and Hedwig didn't have the same bond like she had with the other rangers, Harry and the Captain. Suddenly without warning Hedwig flew around the tops of the other male rangers.

"OH HELL NO!" was all Carter said as he, Chad, Ryan and Joel ran for cover. Hedwig covered both them and the galley in bird poop and once she was done Hedwig flew pleased that she got her revenge. On how they treated her master the night before then as the guys came out of their hiding places. They just groaned no it's going to take forever to get this cleaned; "and what about us?" Joel said. "And what about us Joel" Chad said looking at the sky cowboy. "We're covered in this shit too yeah know" Joel said emphasising his point that he was covered in bird poop.

"Yeah Joel's right let's get changed and then clean the galley" Carter said the others quickly agreed and did just that. Meanwhile back in the cafeteria Dana, Harry, Kelsey and Captain Mitchell heard the whole entire comotion from the galley and couldn't help but laugh. Suddenly Hedwig flew in from nowhere and landed in Harry's arms; "Hedwig where were you girl I was looking all over for you!" Harry said as he nuzzled Hedwig. In response to her master she nipped his fingers gently. "See you found Hedwig Harry" Dana said. "No correction my dear daughter she found him" the Captain replied.


End file.
